This invention relates to systems and associated methods of package delivery.
Present day package delivery systems utilize a delivery vehicle, typically (but not limited to) a step van manufactured by any number of suppliers, that originates a daily delivery route from a depot, traverses a typical geographical route throughout the day, and returns to the same depot at the end of the day's delivery cycle. One major drawback of such a delivery system is the significant amount of fuel utilized by the delivery vehicle because it is required to physically travel to and from each delivery site, irrespective if there are multiple packages or just a single package to be delivered there and irrespective of the proximity of each delivery site relative to other delivery sites.
These requirements and inherent inefficiencies of present delivery schemes significantly increase the cost of package delivery. In addition, the uncertainty of traffic and weather conditions detrimentally impacts the reliability of package delivery schedules.